Brilliant Brown Eyed Brunettes
by faefan
Summary: Regina overhears the town sheriff expressing her feelings for the new women in her life. Is it true that Emma has really found her one and only or is it possible that she can love two brilliant, brown eyed brunettes? A fluffy fun one!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters. I am only playing in their universe.**

**AN: This is just a quick fun SQ. Hopefully, it will bring a few smiles. Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful Thursday morning and Regina Mills was enjoying a quiet moment to herself. Usually she was grabbing food and running to the office or stopping for a quick cup of coffee, but today she decided to sit and enjoy an early breakfast before facing the demands of the day.

"Mayor, Can I get you a refill? said Granny's number one waitress. "Sure, thanks Ruby" as Ruby filled the cup, Regina regarded her. Regina always had a soft spot for the young lady. She enjoyed her spark and sass, the Queen admired those that were brave enough to show their individuality and confidence to the world - although she never would let Ruby know this. "Anything else I can get you" Ruby inquired as she started to walk away. "No, I'm good just going to finish the paper" Regina stated as she brought the paper up and began to read.

Ruby retreated behind the counter and grabbed a rag to start cleaning. It had been a very slow morning so she was trying to keep herself busy. Miss Lucas had been glad when Mayor Mills came through the door earlier. She was especially glad that no one else had been in the diner. Regina was always more personable one-on-one. She let her guard down and relaxed just a bit. Of course, Ruby knew why the Queen's guard was up all the time. Even though the curse had been broken for well over a year, tempers still ran high and the "Evil Queen" usually was the first to be attacked. The town had started to back off after Regina had been a major force in shutting down the trigger and had almost died saving Henry from Pan but the hurt still ran deep in dear old Storybrooke.

The waitress liked the mayor – evil or not. Regina was a good leader and had really changed. Ruby knew that everyone had good and evil in them, she, herself was the perfect example of this. As Red, she had done horrible things but people had chosen to forgive her. The world was not black and white and the sooner people figured this out the better it would be for everyone. Ruby just wished people would recognize that Regina was not the Evil Queen anymore and she just needed to be given a chance.

Regina was just finishing the business section when she glanced out the window of the diner. She growled to herself. She knew the day had been going too well. There it was, that god awful death trap of a car, it had pulled up outside and the town sheriff was just getting out. Skin tight washed out jeans, formfitting Life is Good T-shirt, that horrible red jacket, beautiful blond hair, striking green eyes….. Regina caught herself holding her breath, what was she doing? This woman meant nothing to her, they weren't friends, their only connection was Henry – yes their only connection was Henry. She started saying this to herself like a mantra, but she knew deep down it was no longer true. Believe it or not she had truly started to like and even care for Emma Swan. However, she also knew that these feelings would never be reciprocated.

Ruby had heard Regina's low growl and looked up to see what had caught her attention. She almost laughed out loud as she watched the Mayor devour her best friend with her eyes. Everyone in town knew that these two had a spark between them, hell rooms almost caught on fire during their arguments. But Emma and Regina were both blind to what was going on or too chicken to act on any emotions that they may be feeling.

"No" Ruby thought to herself, these ladies were anything but cowardly. They were strong leaders that held their feelings in check, each knowing that emotions could be used against you. Building extremely thick walls around themselves keeping others out, protecting themselves and those they cared about from harm. But maybe all that protecting had made them a little leery to take chances, even chances that might lead to true happiness. Regina was so busy trying to make up for her past and Emma was so busy trying to save everyone's future that they failed to see what was right in front of them. "Maybe" Ruby chuckled to herself "they just need a little push." As the sheriff was about to enter the door, the waitress watch Regina take a quick look at Emma then pull up the newspaper to hide her presence. "Maybe today is that day?"

Emma hit the door and Miss Lucas could literally feel the happiness radiating from her. The sheriff had the biggest grin lighting up her beautiful face. Ruby could not help smiling herself. "Well, look at you all shits and giggles!" Emma just laughed and came to sit at the counter in front of Ruby, not paying attention to the rest of the diner. "I'm in love" Emma hooted "really in love!"

"Oh my God! That's Awesome!" Ruby yelled and reached over to hug Emma. She took a glance at Regina, who had let the paper drop showing wide eyes and a slight blush on her cheeks. When Regina saw Ruby, she quickly raised the paper once again.

Regina knew that not making her presence known could be interpreted as spying. Well, she was spying she couldn't help it. When Emma had opened the door it was like electricity had filled the room. Regina couldn't help taking a quick peek. The sheriff looked amazing and Regina could tell that she was brimming with excitement. Then Emma spoke those crushing words "I'm in love". Regina literally stopped breathing. This could not be true. No one falls in love this quickly. Where did she meet this person? A thousand thoughts crammed the Queen's head at once. Things went blurry, the mayor actually thought she had short circuited her brain. Jarring herself back to reality she noticed that the waitress was looking at her while she was hugging her friend. Regina quick raised her paper thinking that Ruby would give away her presence but the young lady just kept talking to Emma.

"So what's the name?" quizzed Ruby. "Sam" said Emma in a sicky sweet voice. "A guy?" Ruby questioned to herself. What was this all about? She was fairly certain that Emma only had eyes for the fairer sex but then again she had fallen for Neal. "So when do I get to meet this lucky fella, you know best friends have to okay all relationships."

"Who said anything about a guy, Sam is short for Sammi with an "I" and _SHE_ is such a cutie. I flipped for her the minute I saw her. I am not kidding - love at first sight" the sheriff gushed. Again Ruby took a quick look over at Regina, who had now let the paper fall to the table and was staring directly at Emma's back, purple sparks flicking in her eyes.

"Cutie huh?" Ruby's eyebrows rose at the term, this was so unlike Emma. Her curiosity was definitely piqued and she knew that Regina, who was definitely listening in, must be dying for more information. "So give me some details here."

"Well, she is a smart, beautiful brunette with chocolate brown eyes and you know how I love gorgeous, brilliant, brown eyed, brunette women!" Emma winked. Miss Lucus almost busted when she heard a small gasp from Regina's table. She couldn't believe that Emma had not picked up on it. Ruby knew that she should really tell her friend to shut up, but maybe this was the chance for that little push. When Emma realized that Regina was behind her, she would kill Ruby for letting her ramble on like this. But Ruby decided to take the chance, maybe it would be a good way to start a little communication between these two.

Sitting behind her paper, Regina was kicking herself for being such a coward. She should have let Emma know she was there right away. Now she was trapped and could not think of a way out of this embarrassing situation. Giving herself a quick shake, Regina calmed herself. Why was she getting upset? Emma had no feelings for her, it was just her silly fantasy that there could be something between the two of them. The mayor placed the paper on the table and started getting money out to pay the bill

She told herself not to listen to the friends conversation but it was impossible not hear everything. Regina thought she was going to throw up when she heard the words "Sammi with and I" and "cutie". Leave it to Miss Swan to fall for a Barbie doll. God, she wanted to strangle her right now before she could give any more details about this sordid affair.

Just as the mayor was going to get up, the sheriff declared "and you know how I love gorgeous, brilliant, brown eyed brunette women" Regina froze. Questions again flooded the Queen's brain - What did Emma just say? What did she mean? Had she always felt this way? Emma couldn't be interested in her? "No," Regina stopped this train of thought immediately. Emma was not interested in her. That was very apparent. Miss Swan had found a happy ending and that was that. How had such a great day been destroyed so utterly? Regina thought to herself, "I have to get out of here. " But her legs would not work, as she tried to stand Emma kept expound on her new love. Each new detail was hitting Regina as strong as any punch Miss Swan could throw.

Emma continued to gush to Ruby, "Her hair is so soft, it's shorter and has a wave going through it, just beautiful." The sheriff sighed,"And did I say she was smart…. She is so smart"

Ruby looked at Emma a bit stunned. She had never heard her friend go on like this. Sam must be some girl or something else was going on. Could she really have found someone? She remembered all the times during Girls Night that Emma, after having a bit too much of the good stuff, had rambled on about the fine qualities of Mayor Mills. Could those feelings just have vanished? Ruby was happy for the sheriff but knew that switch was so out of character for her friend. She also knew, again glancing at the booth behind Emma, that this display of emotion must be killing Regina. In a way, Ruby wished that the mayor would be spurred in to action, do something – cry, jump up, scream, laugh. But Ruby watch as the mayor's face hardened, falling into that oh so familiar political mask.

Emma just continued with the details, "She gives the sweetest little kisses right along my chin"

"I wasn't going to sleep with her the first night but I couldn't resist her little whimpers and beautiful bright eyes"

"She snuggled right in and we spooned"

"She has so much energy, I can't keep her off my lap" Emma said finally finishing with a gleam in her eye.

"Whoa.. TMI, TMI" laughed Ruby actually embarrassed for her friend. She was also really starting to regret her decision to keep Regina's presence a secret. Emma was going to truly kill her now.

Ruby's interruption, gave Regina the opening she needed. Standing quickly, she walked to the counter. Ruby broke away from Emma and went to the mayor. "Thank you for breakfast it was delicious as usual, this should cover the bill." Handing the money to Ruby, Regina turned and started to walk to the door. As she passed Emma, she looked at her with a smile and said, "Congratulations Miss Swan, sounds like you have found your true love." Holding her head high, she left the diner.

Ruby went to the register to deposit the money and Emma just sat there with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open, staring at the door and watching the mayor walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters. I am only playing in their universe.**

**AN: A huge thank you to all the readers, followers and reviewers! This is my first Fan Fic, so all the kind words have been great. Not much of a mystery to the identity (or should I say species) of our lovely sheriff's new gal - Congrats to TipsyBecky123 for figuring it out first. Yes, Regina should have known, but sometimes I think we all miss things that are blatantly obvious. Again, this is just a quick fun SQ. Hopefully, it will bring a few smiles. Enjoy!**

_Regina turned and started to walk to the door. As she passed Emma, she looked at her with a smile and said, "Congratulations Miss Swan, sounds like you have found your true love." Holding her head high, she left the diner. _

_Ruby went to the register to deposit the money and Emma just sat there with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open, staring at the door and watching the mayor walk away._

For a few second, Emma just sat at the counter in stunned silence. Slowly the sounds started to emerge "Did you …. Was she here…. I didn't….. OMG! Ruby why didn't you say something!" cried Emma with confusion written all over her face. Ruby, still standing by the cash register incase she had to take cover when the sheriff pulled her gun, shrugged her shoulders and gave a quick smirk, "Well, I think our esteemed mayor needed to hear what you had to say."

Emma groaned and let her head fall to the table. Ruby started laughing, "Come on its not that bad, you sound like you are over your crush anyway. You've found a new brown-eyed girl to take Regina's place in your heart." Ruby started to continue when Emma's head snapped up. "What are you talking about?"

Ruby's mouth slammed shut and she stared at Emma. Then said, "Okay, I'm not crazy Swan you just stood here for 15 minutes gushing about the new girl in your life and how you are in LOVE, how she spoons with you …"

"Wait, Wait, Wait…" interrupted Emma in confusion, "are you talking about Sam?"

"Well duh Emma! Have you been drinking? Are you under a spell?" Ruby was starting to get really concerned about her friend.

Emma just busted laughing, if fact she laughed so hard tears started running down her face. Ruby ran around the counter ready to slap her dear friend who was appearing to lose it. "No..No.." Emma gasp when she caught her breath holding up her hands to defend herself from Ruby's incoming assault. "Yes, Sam is the new brunette in my life …. my new puppy! Geez Ruby what kind of wolf are you? Didn't you catch the scent?" teased Emma

"Oh Shit!" Said Ruby starting to laugh then "Hey", a bit offended by the wolf comment, "My sense of smell does not go super charged until I am in wolf form, smart ass." Then both ladies cracked up in hysterical laugher.

When Regina had left the diner, she looked like the cool and calculating mayor the town knew so well. She made it to her car then did something that she had not done in years. She called in sick. After the morning events, she was not in the mood to deal with the petty problems of the town. She turned off her cell phone and drove back to the mansion. Why was this hitting her so hard? She shouldn't give two hoots about the beloved sheriff. Yet, here she was sitting in her driveway fighting back tears.

"Enough of this" she grunted the only saving grace was that Miss Swan had not seen how she had been affected. She had been very gracious when she left the diner, what had she said something like "Congratulations Miss Swan"? What she had really wanted to do is to grab the woman by the shoulders, back her against the wall and kiss her like she should kissed not like these Barbie doll efforts that had been alluded to. As always, Regina had put on a regal show, hid her true feelings and walked away.

Hiding her feeling was always something she had been good at; it had been what her whole upbringing had been about. As she opened the door, she realized she was getting really tired of reliving lessons from her past. The silence in the house was almost unbearable. Her son was at school but he would not be coming home this evening. Henry was with Emma this week per their arrangement. She had been happy with the "time-share agreement", as Miss Swan called it. Henry would switch houses each week. On the weeks that Henry was with the Charmings, Regina busied herself with town business, trying new recipes and generally keeping herself so wound up that she would just fall in bed exhausted so the silence would not creep in. Probably not the healthiest way to handle the situation, but for the most part it worked. Today, she didn't have the will to fight it.

She and Emma had really come to terms on the parenting issues. They were on the same page most of the time. Regina gave a small smile, the only bone of contention was the Miss Swan's love of junk food and her habit of letting Henry eat too much of it. But now Henry would be meeting "Sammi with an I" this evening, Regina's blood was beginning to boil again. The green-eyed monster was really playing havoc with the queen's control. Regina blew out a deep breath regaining her composure; happiness was just not in the cards for her. Miss Swan was going to get the love of her life and Henry too just like it was supposed to be. She, being the Evil Queen, would be left alone again.

After they had quit laughing, Emma lowered her head to the counter once again. She was so embarrassed. How had she missed Regina sitting there? Was she blind? She always knew when Regina was in the room, Emma was attracted like a magnet. The pull the mayor had on the Sheriff was palpable. It had been since the day she had brought Henry home that first day. Those beautiful eyes, gorgeous body and sultry voice had captivated Emma immediately. She was pretty sure if Cora had actually got her heart out of her chest "Property of Regina Mills" would have been stamped all over it. She had just been so excite to tell Ruby about Sam that she missed her.

Ruby snorted one more time "and you know how I love gorgeous brilliant, brown-eyed brunette women! You are such a dork Swan." Emma just groaned louder, "quit reminding me Ruby – my best buddy who just hung me out to dry" Ruby chuckled, "Well I think you are looking at this the wrong way, at some point Madame Mayor is going to figure out that Sam is a dog and this will be a great ice breaker." Continuing in a more serious voice, "I think you and Regina would be a great match. You just have to open up to her, I bet her reaction would surprise you."

"Yea, I would be surprised as she laughed me out of her house" Emma moaned. "You heard her when she left, she actually congratulated me on my true love. I can't believe you got me into this mess Lucas." Ruby's eyes just twinkled, "What are friends for?"

Emma left the diner and made it back to the station. As she opened the door, she could hear her big tough Prince Charming of a dad cooing "Who's her granddad's little girl? Who loves you most?" Emma chuckled and said "Dad is that you?" David flew off the ground and looked at his daughter with a sheepish grin, "Uh… sorry I was just …." Emma laughed and hugged her dad as Sammi barked and ran around their feet. "Has she been any trouble? Sorry things got a little complicated at the diner?"David gave her a quizzical look, "No, we just went for a walk – What do you mean complicated?" Emma just sighed and looked at him. David raised his eyebrows, "That bad? I know the Dad thing is still a relatively new but I am a good listener if you want to talk about it?"

Emma picked up Sam holding her close. The puppy, loving the attention, wiggled her way up to give quick kisses to Emma's chin. Emma just laughed and groaned "Dog, you have such bad puppy breath!" which just caused the dog to wiggle and kiss more. She looked at David who was waiting patiently for her response. Closing her eyes, Emma told him the entire story.

By the time Emma had finished the tale, Sam was asleep in her arms, she was glowing a brilliant red from embarrassment and David was shaking his head. "What should I do?" Emma couldn't believe she was really asking her father for dating advice. David just started chuckling and began to speak, when the door to the station flew open banging against the wall. The sound made everyone start including the Sam, who jumped out of Emma's arms and before anyone could react scampered out the door as fast as lightning.

Regina could not believe she had sulked in her house all day. She figured she had gone through all stages of break-up grief. She had started with the crying stage which involved lots of Kleenex and laying in the fetal position, moved to the napping stage that included pj's and lasted about two hours, leading to the consumption of a half a gallon of Rocky Road in the ice cream stage, to the drinking of wine stage, causing the throwing of breakable objects stage and now ending with the sitting on the couch watching Dr. Oz on mute stage. For the nine thousandth time today, Regina found herself shaking her head. How could this be a break up they weren't even a couple? But somehow that's what it was and she had to face the facts that her Miss Swan would never really be hers.

"Come on" Regina chided herself, "pull it together, you're better than this" Getting herself off the couch, she moved her body upstairs and changed into a long sweater, yoga pants and walking shoes. Grabbing a water bottle as she opened the door, she whispered "time to face the world and get some air" as she made her way to the beach.

The walk had done wonders for Regina. She actually found herself smiling as she looked out at the beautiful scene before her. The waves crashing on the shore had been just what the doctor ordered. Maybe Dr. Oz was actually the Great and Powerful Oz, Regina laughed to herself at the thought. Feeling better than she had for most of the day, she turned to head back home. Out of nowhere a little body crashed into her nearly knocking her off her feet.

The puppy yipped as it fell backwards after the contact with the mayor's legs. Regina reached down and gently picked up the little dog. She could tell by the look in its eyes that it was so scared and its little tongue was hanging out in exhaustion. "Where did you come from?" She questioned as she gingerly petted the tiny creature. The pup immediately calmed and did its best to lean into Regina. She smiled and took the dog to a bench so they could sit down. After a few minutes, the mayor could feel the puppy's heart rate slow and figured it was safe to give the little one a drink. Pouring water in her hand, the dog lapped up the liquid greedily. "Careful now little one" the queen said "you will make yourself sick drinking so much so fast." For some reason images of Emma Swan eating popped into her head making her smile even more. The pup looked up at Regina and in a quick move was on her lap and moving up her body trying to give her kisses. Regina really did start laughing "Well, I guess I can still get the girls to climb on my lap and give me kisses too" thinking about Emma's comments this morning. "Come on let's see who you belong to" Regina holding the dog tight, headed to the sheriff's station to get some help.

Ruby had not meant to slam the door open, the handle had just slipped out of her hand. None of them had expected the pup to take off like a shot. She had brought hot chocolates for the Sheriff and Deputy, a surprise for David and an apology for Emma, so her hands were full as the ball of fluff flew by her. "Aww… No way" Emma yelled as she headed out the door with David right behind her. As she crossed the road, there was no sign of Sam. As her heart was crushing, she directed her father in the opposite direction. Where could her little girl have gone?

Ruby placed the drinks on the desk. Could a day have gone worse between the friends? Miss Lucas was pretty sure Emma would forgive her for the Regina incident but not for losing her dog. She had decided that she better stay at the station in case there was a call for help. After about twenty minutes the door of the station opened and, of all people, a smiling Regina Mills walked in holding the runaway pup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters. I am only playing in their universe.**

**AN: A HUGE thank you to all the readers, followers and reviewers! Your comments really make my day! Any guesses out there as to Sammi's breed? Again, this is just a quick fun SQ. Hopefully, it will bring a few smiles. Enjoy!**

_The door of the station opened and, of all people, a smiling Regina Mills walked in holding the runaway pup._

Ruby looked up from the desk and could not believe her eyes. It had to be the fates at work. Regina was giggling as the pup was wiggling and giving little kisses to Regina's chin. The mayor smirked at Ruby and then asked "Where is the dynamic duo?" Ruby just laughed and said "Would you believe they are out on a missing dog case and I think you just solved it for them?"

"Well, doesn't surprise me that I am doing their job again. Isn't she a precious little thing?" Regina laughed as she and Sam were nose to nose. Ruby could not tell which one was more delighted. Regina then looked at Ruby, "Miss Lucus, please let the sheriff know that she needs to check out the owner and if there is anything hinky about them, I expect the dog to be removed from the home and if they have a problem with that, the owners can take it up with me."

Ruby could tell that the mayor was serious and she was more impressed with the mayor now that ever. "No problem Mayor I will let her know."

"Good" said Regina. Then looking at Ruby and thinking about how the young lady had, in a way, helped her this morning, she continued "Ruby, please feel free to call me Regina there is no need for silly titles. I also want to thank you for your acceptance of me and your help with the town. Seems like when anything goes wrong you are one of the go to people, I hope you know you are appreciated." The mayor nodded her head and handed the dog over, waving as she walked out the door.

Ruby was stunned. Regina Mills had just complimented and thanked her. She realized now that she did not even acknowledge her for rescuing Emma's little mutt. The mayor was definitely moving up Rudy's favorite people list and she totally had the best friend approval if Miss Swan would ever make her move. Ruby grabbed the radio and gave the puppy is home safe signal to the mommy and granddaddy.

Emma and David made it back to the station and Emma had scooped up Sam, kissing every bit of her little face and threatening her within an inch of her life if she ever scared her mama like that again. Ruby just laughed and rolled her eyes. "How did you find her?" said David.

"Oh I didn't" said Ruby "Regina did and she left a message for the sheriff." Emma gave Ruby a stunned look, "Regina, when was she …..okay spit it out Lucus, you're already skating on thin ice today." Ruby laughed "She said that you are to check out the puppy's owner and if anything is hinky you are to remove the dog from the home and she will personally handle any complaints."

"But where did she find the dog, how did she find her, does she know that this Sam?" Emma interrupted.

"Didn't say, didn't ask and nope," said a cheeky Ruby, "and I think it is time that you ask her for some answers, gave her some answers of your own and introduced her to the real Sam." "Here, Here" chimed in David. Ruby and Emma both raised their eyebrows at the comment. "Look," stated David, "before the grandmutt made her big escape, I was going to tell you to step up to the plate." Emma cringed at the fatherly advice. "Come on Emma, everyone in town knows that you and Regina are made for each other. Heck, you already call her the mother of your son."

"But what about the feud between Mary – I mean Snow, Mom whatever- and Regina?" Emma questioned.

"That was a long time ago and we are trying to move on. Ever since you and Regina came to terms over Henry, Snow and I have tried to let the past go. Some days are better than others, but if you think about it, I believe you will agree things have been pretty smooth for a while now." David continued, "plus you love life is your business not ours. If you love brilliant, brunettes with brown-eyes that is your concern not ours."

Ruby busted, "I can't believe you told him." Emma was so embarrassed she thought her whole face was on fire. "Not helping Ruby," she muttered to her friend who was still chuckling.

David just smiled at his daughter. "Live your life Emma. We will support you, whatever choices you make. I know you have given up a lot to make sure we all have our happy ending, but remember you need your own happiness too. Now is your chance to find it." Emma started to argue that she was happy but she knew deep down that there were degrees of happiness and that she really did deserve more. David stood up, "It's getting late and I have to go pick up my wife and grandson from school. I am assuming that they do not know about the new addition to the family so mum's the word until you say so."

Ruby jumped up "I'll walk you out David. I've got to run too. Let me know your plans, Swan." looking back at her friend. She could tell that the wheels of her mind were working. Maybe this was the day her friend would take a chance for herself. Smiling she hoped so, now if only Regina would be willing to take the same chance.

Emma watched as the pair left. Now what was she going to do? She hugged the sleepy dog in her arms a bit tighter. How could she be so confident in all parts of her life except anything that had to do with Mayor Mills. Maybe Ruby was right it was time for answers? But she needed a plan and smiling to herself she knew just who to ask. Reaching for the phone she dialed Leroy. "Hey big guy" Emma smiled into the phone as the dwarf let her know just what he thought of that nickname "okay, okay I'm sorry" she pleaded "any chance you can take the late shift tonight? Great thank Leroy, I owe you one."

Once Leroy had made it to the station, Emma headed home to consult with her advisors. Still not knowing how she was going to approach the subject of Regina with her family. "God," she mumbled shaking her head, this was so awkward and embarrassing, "I can't believe I am asking my parents and son for help with this." Deciding food was always a good cushioner, she stopped to pick up pizza and salads before heading home.

Mary Margaret and Henry instantly fell in love with Sam. The family had spent hours enjoying the new pup. Finally, Sam collapsed from exhaustion after playing with Henry. Literally, the dog had been in mid-stride one second and asleep the next. Henry was amazed at this "I wish I could fall asleep that fast." "Well maybe you would if you quit playing those video games right before bed." piped up Mary Margaret. Henry laughed and did the eye roll just like his mother. In fact, it was an expression that both his mothers had perfected.

As the puppy slept, the family gathered around the table, at Emma's request. She looked a little pale and her mother was starting to get a little concerned. "Emma are you okay, is there a problem…. You can tell us, let us help" David interrupted "Snow just give her a second." His wife gave him a confused look and he just squeezed her hand and nodded towards Emma.

She started "Okay… uhmm… this is harder than I thought it would be. Here goes, well … uhm… I need help with a plan and according to David you already know that I … uhm.. how should I put this …that I am not opposed to asking Regina out." Henry jumped up, "I knew it you like my mom! Yes! I have waited so long for you to figure it out! I never thought you would." Emma just gapped at Henry's response slowly she turned and looked at her parents who were laughing themselves. "Why didn't anyone say something?" she finally said.

They all just looked at her and busted laughing. She was getting real tired of being laughed at today. David said "Okay Em, you told them this much. Give them the whole story." Figuring they would find out anyway she told them what had happened in the diner, although she did edit it just slightly for Henry's sake.

"So let me get this straight" said Mary Margaret "Regina thinks Sam, the dog, is your true love?"

"Well, yah but she doesn't know that Sam is a dog. I was describing how Sam looks and it sounded like Regina and I know it sounds stupid but I guess you had to be there" Emma moaned.

Snow just chuckled, "I really don't see the problem, just go over there and introduce Regina to Sam or should I say formally introduce her to Sam since they already have met."

"What if she doesn't … "Emma hedged her voice dropping as she looked at Henry who had gone to check on the dog. "Things are going so well with Henry and our set up. This could set everything back and I don't want him to be disappointed."

"You're just worried about Henry being disappointed?" Mary Margaret questioned raising an eyebrow at her daughter. Watching Emma blush she got the answer to her question. Emma groaned and then let her head fall to the table. For as many times as this had happened today, she was sure to have a nice bruise tomorrow morning. As her eyes closed, for just a second of peace she heard her son's voice.

"Hi Mom. Hey Emma wanted me to call. She brought this really nice girl over today named Sammi. I really like her and I want you to meet her. Emma says she is going to live with us. So we are going to come over to see you in about an hour. Okay Bye" and he closed the phone.

Emma's head flew off the table and she was staring blankly at her son. Had she really heard what she thought she had? Henry looked over at her with an evil grin. "Well, you wanted a plan - Operation: Sammi is underway." There was no way this day could get any worse and then the phone in Henry's hand began to ring. He immediately sent it to voice mail. "What are you doing, answer it young man" Emma growled. "Nope. It's all part of the plan trust me" and he ran upstairs and locked himself and Emma's phone in his room.

That little pup had really brightened her day. She smiled just thinking of that warm little body cuddled up next to her as she carried it to the station. Who could resist the smell of puppy breath? On the way home she picked up some fresh veggies to combat the overload of ice cream from this morning. She had made an excellent stir fry and was just relaxing with a nice glass of cider in the back yard when the phone rang. Looking at the number she frowned seeing "Miss Swan" come up on the placard. What could she want? Immediately, Regina thought something is up with Henry. She answered only to her son's voice quickly explaining how he had met "Sammi with an I" and that they were inviting themselves over in an hour.

This was not happening. How rude just inviting themselves over and this close to Henry's bedtime too! How dare Emma Swan bring her little trollop to her house! Had Henry really said that Sammi was going to live with them? Well, she would not have her son exposed to this kind of behavior. Really what kind of example was Miss Swan setting? She grabbed the phone and called Emma to put a stop to this nonsense right now.

"Hi this is Emma. I can't come to the phone now. Please leave your name, number and a short message after the….." Regina did not hear the rest as phone became engulfed in a fire-ball and turned to ash.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters. I am only playing in their universe.**

**AN: Once again thank you to all the readers, followers, favs and reviewers! Please enjoy!**

Emma Swan had reached her limit. She ran upstairs and pounded on her son's door. "Henry open this door now and give me that phone." Finally, right when she was about to kick the sucker in, she hear him undo the latch. Quickly, grabbing the phone she dialed Regina's number. The call was immediately directed to voice mail. She was stuck, there was no way to get out of this. "Kid, we are going to have a serious talk about your actions. Right now we have to get ready for this thing…date...meeting… disaster whatever it is. Please go take Sam out for a quick walk while I get ready." Henry beamed and ran off to take care of the pup.

Emma jumped in the shower, as the water crashed down on her she couldn't believe how crazy this day had been. She hadn't planned on having to explain her emotions to her whole family and now to the person she had hidden her true feelings from for so long. What was she going to say? How could Ruby and Henry have put her in this predicament? Shaking her head, it was actually her big mouth that had got her in this pickle, now it was up to her big mouth to get her out of it.

Trying not to freak out, Emma did her makeup and hair. Running to her closet, she scanned for the best options. Grabbing a purple t-shirt, black skinny jeans and biker boots, she was ready to go. They were a little early but she needed to get this show on the road. Grabbing a jacket, she looked over at her parents who were sitting at the kitchen table.

Mary Margaret teased "I feel like we should be taking pictures of our little girl off to find her true love, kind of like Prom or the first day of school." She and David broke into huge grins. "You guys are killing me" said Emma in a low growl "Let's go Henry, grab the leash and the dog." Henry obeyed without questions knowing he had really pressed his luck tonight. Jumping in the bug, they made their way to the mayor's house.

Regina gazed at the ashes in her hand. That had been a new phone. God, she hadn't lost control of her magic like that in years. She was fuming how could Miss Swan put her in this position. Trying to calm her nerves, she gulped down the rest of her cider. Taking a deep breath she tried to focus, again reminding herself that they were never a couple and Emma did not know she was affecting her this way. This fact really did not temper Regina's anger at all, but it did steel her will. She would not let Emma see that she was jealous - she would, once again, put on the Mayor/Queen face and hide those emotions that hurts so much. Grabbing a broom, the mayor swept away the ashes and returned to the house to prepare for the big introduction.

Fifty minutes after Henry's phone call, Regina's door bell rang. She was ready for this, calmly she opened the door and was greeted by a huge hug from Henry. "Please don't be mad, I made the phone call from Emma's phone, I sent your call to voice mail. Listen to what Emma has to say. I think I'm grounded so I am going to my room." And with that he released his mother and ran up the stairs.

Regina was dumbstruck as she watched Henry climb the stairs, "Henry get back…" but he was gone and she heard his door shut. What in the world was that about? She then heard, "Regina is everything okay?" Turning around she found the beautiful Miss Swan leaning on the open front door. Realizing she was staring, the mayor tore her eyes from the view, "Well, I really don't know Miss Swan, my son just ran up the stairs, telling me to listen to you and I believe grounding himself. Is there something you would like to share?" Regina tried to stick to her game plan but Henry had thrown her a curve ball and Emma look so delectable in those jeans that she was losing focus.

Emma kicked the toe of her boot into the ground. "Yea, I guess I do have a few things to tell you but let's get the introductions over first"

"Yes of course" said Regina trying to put on the politician's smile "where is your new love, Sammi with an I, isn't it."

Emma blushed a little at the reminder "Waiting in the car. Just a minute and I'll go get her." As Emma trudged to the car, Regina turned back to look up the stairs to see if Henry had returned. Sure enough, there was his shadow, but the mayor didn't say anything to let on she knew her son was there. She was sure he wanted to hear her reaction to meeting Emma's new love. Hearing the sheriff making her way back up the walk she turned to face the door. For the second time that day a fluffy black body bounced off her legs.

Regina looked down in shock at the little imp that had been the only bright spot of her day. "Little one what are you doing here?" She cooed as she picked the wiggly puppy up only to be covered with tons of little kisses. This time the puppy was sporting some new jewelry. Regina gently cradled the dog as she took a look at the new tag hanging from the collar "SAMMI" was spelled out in big bold letters. A small gasp left Regina as her eyes widened and she looked up at Emma.

"This is Sam, Sam is a dog?" Regina asked, a smile starting to spread across her face.

"Well, yea this is my new love Sam" Emma started trying to figure out how to explain the misunderstanding from the diner. "I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression this morning. I…"

Regina interrupted "Emma, would you like a drink, I think I am in need of one." Emma felt a little weight leave her shoulders. "Yes I would. Anything you have would be great." "Henry" Regina called almost laughing. It's safe to come down now. Please come take your little sister outside, I think she is in need of some serious play time." Henry was beaming as he bolted down the stairs. "Walk" both of his parents yelled. Quickly taking Sam from Regina's arms and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he took the pup outside to run circles around the apple tree.

Grabbing two glasses and the bottle of cider she led Emma to the living room where they both crashed on opposite ends of the couch. Emma took over the bar tending duties and fill the glasses with good amounts of the amber liquid. Regina held up her glass in salute "to Sammi" she said. They touched glasses and took a drink. My oh my, Regina hummed to herself, purple had always been her favorite color, continuing out loud "So my dear what possessed you to get a dog?"

"Well, I've been looking for a while, really ever since we got back from Neverland. I thought that Henry needed a little pick-me-up" Emma glanced up losing her train of thought for a second, how was it possible for anyone to be so beautiful, quickly catching herself, "anyway I had always wanted a dog when I was growing up and I saw how good you are with Pongo, I thought it would be a great fit" said Emma taking a rather large drink of her cider.

"You've seen me with Pongo?" said Regina looking at Emma. No one other that Archie had ever commented on her love of dogs.

"Oh.. yea I notice how whenever your near Pongo your face lights up," said Emma then quickly hurrying on, "and that dog loves you, he practically drags Archie over to see you."

"I see" said Regina curiosity on her brow "what else have you noticed about me Miss Swan." The queen was astonished to see the blush that had rose quickly on the sheriff's lovely face. Her stomach tightened with delight just knowing she was having this effect. Maybe there was hope yet?

Emma just smiled and quickly drank the rest of her cider. "I notice you need more cider, Mayor Mills"

As Emma filled both glasses, Regina realizing the time, went to check on the children. She found them both crashed on the cushy lounge chair. Waking Henry, "Why didn't you come inside silly?" Henry gave her a sleepy grin, "all part of Operation Sammi, Mom." "Oh really?" she laughed and shooed him upstairs to get ready for bed. The mayor made sure Sam took care of her business then brought her inside as well. Emma and Regina, both tucked their son in and placed the newest addition to the family at the foot of his bed. They both laughed as the puppy immediately moved up to spoon against Henry and then the boy and the dog were out like a light.

Settling back on the couch, Emma was kind of amazed at how well the evening was going. She reminded herself to hug Henry tomorrow; she didn't know what he had said to his mother when he ran in the door but it had total removed any fight from her. The mayor had been in a great, even flirty, mood all evening and Emma loved every minute of it. Then a small frown came to Emma's face, as she realized how stupid she had been not to approach Regina earlier, how much time they had wasted.

Regina saw the look of concern on Emma's face, "Penny for your thoughts, Miss Swan."

"Oh," Emma said "I was just thinking how I should have asked you about the dog earlier. I don't want you to think I was trying to win over Henry" Emma stammered. "Things are going so well and I really do care about you.." she looked up and caught Regina's eyes widen just a bit, "I mean I care about your opinion and would never want hurt the relationship we've established." "Crap.. Emma said to herself as she was trying to talk… I sound like an ass."

Regina just laughed thinking how cute the flushed sheriff was, then she laughed again that she had just described the sheriff as 'cute'. "Relationship huh?" She said then taking a drink of her cider. Emma blushed then stated with a little more confidence, "Yes relationship, I like to think that you and I have a special connection." Now it was Emma's turn to smirk at the blush rising on Regina.

Trying to turn the tables, Regina said "I think that a dog was an excellent idea not only for Henry but you as well," continuing with a glimmer in her eye "little Sammi has so much energy. I believe this morning you said something about you really enjoy the ladies that are high energy." Emma's head snapped up and saw the teasing smile on the mayor's face. Regina added "Oh.. and the ones that kiss your chin and jump on your lap." Emma sat up and moved just a little closer to the queen, "oh Ha Ha," the sheriff said then paused and then gave a smoky look to Regina, "I guess I do enjoy kisses and.. "

Regina quickly interrupted and thinking how warm the room had suddenly become, "So why did you pick that particular pup?"

Emma just chuckled, thinking maybe it was time for a different approach. "Well, there were lots of reasons but the first one was because she was so darn cute. I mean just look at her beautiful brown eyes, and brunette hair what is not to love."

"Miss Swan, I think you are swayed by a pretty face." teased Regina.

Slowly Emma inched towards the stunning queen. "No Madame Mayor I am truly only swayed by one very gorgeous, very intelligent, brown-eyed brunette." She could hear a quick gasp from leave from the mayor as she laid a gentle kiss on Regina's spectacular waiting mouth. The energy that passes in that tiny touch could have lit up the entire town of Storybrook for years. Emma was thrilled by the tiny moan that emanated from the lovely lady in her arms. Regina then took the initiative pulling Emma close intensifying the embrace.

Gently, pulling back Regina looked into Emma's brilliant green eyes, "I am so happy to hear that Sam has such an effect on you." Emma just laughed and once again kissed the beautiful women in front of her. After a moment, Emma gently pushed Regina away and stood up. Looking down at the queen she said "I'll be right back" and made her way upstairs, coming back down with the dog's collar in her hands.

Regina looked at her in confusion, "What are you doing?" as Emma place the item in her hands. "Well, before I forget, thank you for saving Sammi's life today" and with that Emma once again leaned over and kissed the queen thinking to herself "God I love this women" then continuing "I got your message from Ruby about your worries regarding Sammi's owner."

Regina just smiled as the sheriff continued, "and I think that your concerns are warranted. I think the mayor really needs to personally see to the owner, stay in touch, meet often with them, etc." Emma looked up with a twinkle in her eyes. Regina smirked as she leaned in to kiss Emma again, "I think that can be arranged, I told Ruby I would be happy to handle the problem."

Leaning back again Emma said, "I know Sammi will be living with me but just so there is no more confusion, I put a little extra information on the tag. Regina looked at the collar, again reading the front of the tag "SAMMI" she then flipped the tag and saw "please return to Emma Swan's TRUE LOVE at 108 Mifflin Street."

Regina look up stunned and the sheriff quickly continued, "I hope you don't mind I put your address, the apartment is usually empty…." Regina gently placed fingers on Emma's lips and smiled "Shut up Emma" and kissed her again.

_**6 months later**_

Emma woke up and thanked her lucky stars. She was once again wrapped around the beautiful Mayor Mills. Not wanting to spoil this moment, she lay as still as possible just breathing in that wonderful smell of apples and vanilla that was so Regina. Then she couldn't help herself she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss right below the queen's ear. Her body hummed as she heard that sultry voice, "So I take it you are awake Miss Swan." The mayor rolled over and planted a good morning kiss on the sheriff's appreciative lips. "That I am but I really don't think we have to get up yet" she cooed as she let her hand drift over the amazing body next to her and pulled Regina into a deeper embrace.

Right then the door burst open and a rather enthusiastic dog jumped on the bed and proceeded to take over all the kissing duties. "Henry" yelled Emma trying to hide her face from the onslaught of dog kisses, "come get your dog!" Regina was laughing and fighting off the dog herself, "don't yell at Henry I believe this little lady is your love!" Emma hit Regina with a pillow.

"Sorry" said Henry, laughing as he ran in the room. "But I guess you guys are up now so we can go to the park."

"Don't think we don't see through your evil plan, young man" Regina teased "Take Sammi downstairs and we will be there in a minute" laughing as they heard Henry saying "Good Girl Sammi! You did it".

An hour later the Swan-Mills family was at the park. Henry was off playing with his friends and Sammi was playing with Pongo in the fenced dog area. Regina, Emma and Archie were getting a kick out of Pongo trying to keep up with the new kid. Emma yelled "See what it's like Pongo, chasing after someone all the time." Regina giggled, "Oh, that was mature" Emma look over a little put out, "Do you know how many times I have had to chase Pongo around this town." Sheepishly Archie joined in "Sorry about that" then trying to change the subject "so what type of dog is Sam"

Emma laughed "Sammi is a Labradoodle - half Poodle and half Labrador." Archie got the biggest grin, "What a perfect dog for you both" continuing on as he looked at both Regina and Emma "the Poodle is the elegant regal and the Labrador is the loyal protector. It's a perfect match!"

Emma leaned over giving Regina a quick kiss and whispered, "Yea, a regal and a protector are a perfect match, I couldn't agree more!"

**AN: Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. I was very nervous about posting but your kind comments kept me going. **


End file.
